Plastic sleeves have the drawback of exhibiting a limited surface for displaying information relating to the product contained in the container. That is more particularly true in the field of phytopathological products, delivered as a powder or as a liquid in cans and where, for reasons of legislation, manufacturers are constrained to exhibit increasingly numerous indications.
In the field of paper labels, labels are known equipped with a removable part making it possible to increase the surface for displaying information.
Thus, International Patent Application WO 92/0241 describes a label formed of a sheet of paper closed up on itself via two of its edges and extending in a removable part which is attached or made as a single piece with the sheet placed around the support. At its free edge, the removable part is equipped with one-use spots of glue, whereas at its other edge it may be equipped with a precut.
French Patent Application No. 1 043 230 also describes a paper label which is fixed around a container by bonding two of its edges to one another and which is extended by a removable part joined to the rest of the label by an adhesive means at one of its edges and by a precut at its opposite edge.
What is more, the German Patent Application No. 3 924 790 describes a label consisting of a lower sheet intended to be stuck to the perimeter of a container and of an upper sheet fixed to the previous one by one edge, the opposite edge being equipped with a contact adhesive allowing it to be unstuck several times.
In the field of plastic sleeves, the use of complementary information means of the adhesive pouch type has been developed, in which pouch a complementary notice is inserted that the manufacturer affixes to the sleeve proper, which is relatively expensive and entails risks of these pouches becoming pulled off during transport and handling of the cans.